Dares at Jade's house
by Charlie105
Summary: When Jade invites Cat, Robbie, Beck, Tori and Andre over they begin to play a game of dares, find out what happens when some dares end up differently than imagined. Rated T due to content in this chapter
1. Dare's: Jade's style

Tori's POV:

I walk round the corner after exiting Sikowitz's class and Jade walks up to me,

"yo Vega! Cat, Robbie, Andre and Beck are coming round mine for a little _get together_ do you wanna come?" Jade asks as if she was bored out of her mind,

"sounds like fun? But why are you asking me, you hate me?" I reply shoving books into my locker and closing the door,

"well Beck and Andre said that since I asked Robbie to come then I should ask you," Jade explains twiddling her favourite pair of scissors around in her fingers,

"oh, sure then yeah what time tonight? Why's Beck going I thought you two broke-up?" I ask,

"6," Jade replies bluntly as we walk to lunch, I can remember their break-up like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

"_You never respect me or let me do things without you or with other girls!" Beck shouts,_

"_I do it because I care about you!" Jade screams,_

"_well stop it!" Beck yells angrily walking away,_

"_why are you mad!" Jade asks loudly, running after Beck,_

"_because you always accuse me of wanting to break-up if I want to talk to you seriously and I can't remember the last nice thing you've done for me in ages!" Beck answers calming his voice down a bit,_

"_not always and I gave you that thing for your birthday!" Jade shouts forcing her tears back,_

"_you know what! Forget it!" Beck shouts,_

"_forget what?" Jade asks,_

"_us, I'm not putting up with this anymore!" Beck yells walking away leaving Jade there alone, crying._

_Flashback End_

**Beck's POV:**

**"So I hear Jade finally asked you then?" I ask walking up behind Tori making her jump,**

**"yeah, how come you're going?" She replies as we walk out of the school building,**

**"we may have broken-up but we're still friends," I answer as we reach the car park and stop walking,**

**"oh, okay," Tori replies, I'll ask Tori if she needs a lift to Jade's I mean it's on the way and that way I get to spend more time with her,**

**"do you want a lift to Jade's since it's on the way?" I ask as we walk to her car,**

**"oh thanks, yeah pick me up at about quarter to six," Tori replies smiling,**

**"okay, see you later," I say waving to Tori as she drives off.**

Tori's POV:

Right I have ages before Beck picks me up so I think I'll make some soup. I put the soup on to boil when Trina calls down the stairs,

"Tori make me some soup will ya!" she beckons,

"no make your own!" I shout going to my pot of boiling soup.

I just need to do my hair and change, I'll put my jeans on and blue tank-top, and make-up of course.

The doorbell rings,

"I'll get it!" I shout running down the stairs putting my jacket on and trying to zip up by boots,

"hey," I greet, opening the door,

"hi, you ready to go?" Beck asks as I grab my door keys, mobile and purse,

"yeah, lets go," I answer closing the door as we walk to Becks car, he's wearing his favourite combat boots the same baggy-ish jeans as earlier and a grey top with a bluey grey plaid shirt,

"hop in," he says opening the car door,

"okay, thanks for the lift," I say once we're both in the car,

"it's okay, anything for good friends," Beck replies with a grin as we drive off to Jade's. I think Beck actually looks quite fit. ( I can say that now without feeling guilty!)

**Beck's POV:**

**Tori looks amazing! I mean she just looks so beautiful I can't keep my eye's off her,**

**"so I wonder what kind of humiliation Jade has planned tonight," Tori laughs as I drive into Jade's street,**

**"hopefully nothing to embarrassing," I agree, we arrive at Jade's and walk up to the door, I can smell Tori's perfume as we stand side by side and Tori presses the doorbell.**

**I can hear Jade shout to Cat to open the door and see a small red-headed girl open the door,**

**"hey, hey people come in!" Cat greets us,**

**"hey Cat," Tori says giving Cat a hug and following her into the lounge. We see Jade and Andre sitting together on the floor a small gap then Robbie by the gap,**

**"hi," Jade says unenthusiastically as we sit down, Tori nods and I wave,**

**"so what game shall we play?" Cat asks giggling breaking the silence,**

**"what about dares?" Andre suggests,**

**"I like that idea," Jade says evily grinning at Tori,**

**"yay!" Cat screams,**

**"okay?" Tori agrees uneasily,**

**"good lets begin, okay Tori you start," Jade says, and we begin counting round the circle until Andre gets 21,**

**"okay Andre go into the kitchen and we'll think of your dare," I say pointing to the kitchen door,**

**"right what shall we do?" Robbie asks as soon as the kitchen door closes,**

**"I know," Jade says grinning and whispers to Tori, "Andre you can come back in!"**

**"okay so what am I doing?" he asks standing there smiling,**

**"well me and Jade decided I'm going to watch you run up and down Jade's street shouting your biggest secret for 5 minutes," Tori says watching Andre's face,**

**"I couldn't think of a very good dare," Jade says shurgging it off. Tori and Andre head outside.**

Tori's POV:

Me and Andre head outside, I'm a little nervous actually since even though he's one of my bestest friends I don't know his biggest secret,

"now you promise you'll never repeat this to anyone?" Andre asks seriously,

"I promise, your my best friend why would I tell?" I reply and Andre heads off down the street,

"I love Jade! I love Jade! I love Jade!" Andre repeats over and over, I'm shocked, I knew he used to like her but I thought he'd got over it, why didn't he tell me?

"and...stop! Hey Dre," I say as Andre stops running,

"yeah wassup?" Andre asks,

"I thought you got over that?" I answer looking at him as we walk back to Jade's house,

"yeah I thought I did but I obviously I haven't," Andre replies, "I honestly don't know why," we don't say another word to each other until we walk into Jade's house.

We are greeted by four pairs of eye's staring at us,

"so did he do it?" Cat and Robbie ask,

"yeah," I say sitting down, we go round again starting with Andre and of course it lands on me so I walk into the kitchen and I can hear all their muffled voices then Jade shouts to come back in,

"yeah, so what's my dare?" I ask, I'm still a little upset that Andre didn't tell me but I'll let it out when I get home,

"I dare you to kiss Beck!" Cat shouts laughing histerically,

"WHAT!" Beck, Jade and Andre ask at the same time,

"that wasn't the dare Cat," Jade says,

"we'll have to do it now," Andre sighs,

"are you sure that's okay?" I ask Beck and Jade, secretly I'm thrilled,

"yeah remember we're not dating anymore," Jade answers as Beck stands up and walks over to me, here it comes the moment I've been waiting for!

**Beck's POV:**

**As I walk over to Tori butterflies form in my stomach for the first time in a while, I guess I'm just nervous about kissing Tori infront of everyone because what if she doesn't like me the way I do about her,**

**"are you sure we should do this?" I whisper to Tori, I see her face drop into a frown,**

**"yes, a dare's a dare, you have to do a dare no matter how bad it is," she whispers back still frowning,**

**"get on with it!" Jade shouts pushing me towards Tori, our faces meet in the middle. I stare at Tori's beautiful face, her eyes close as we get closer and closer until we can't get any closer then I lean over and place her lips on mine placing my hands lightly on her cheeks as she wraps her arms round my neck, both of us melting into each other,**

**"are you done yet?" Robbie asks a few minutes later, we take this as his way of asking us to stop so we pull apart and sit back down, Tori's face is fairly pink but still beautiful,**

**"right, and we carry on," Jade says impatiently, we count up and up when it lands on Andre,**

**"ooh!" Cat shouts putting her hand up in the air, she whispers to Robbie and puts her hand down,**

**"Cat wants Andre to tell us his big secret as his dare," Robbie repeats smiling at Cat who's fiddling with her hair, I see Andre look at Tori who shakes her head and shrugs,**

**"come on tell us," I say looking away from Jade's evil glare, Andre sighs and stands in the middle of our circle,**

**"okay you really want to know?" Andre asks looking at everyone of us,**

**"yes!" we all answer glaring at him,**

**"I..I like...I mean I really like wait no I just like um..." Andre mumbles,**

**"just tell them," Tori snaps, "or do you want me too?"**

**"no, I'll do it, I like...Jade!" Andre says rushing outside, he's acting like a girl would, pretty eventful night eh? Jade follows him outside and Cat and Robbie sit on the opposite side of the room talking about giraffes, I think this is the perfect moment to tell Tori how I feel,**

**"um Tor, can I ask you something?" I whisper so Cat and Robbie don't hear, Tori leans a bit closer so we can both hear each other,**

**"yeah sure Beck, what's up?" she whispers back, her eye's gleaming beautifully, we're pretty close together,**

**"oh um, did you know about Andre then?" I ask then smack my head, of course she knew, she was there when he did his dare, I look into Tori's big brown eyes and don't even notice her talking.**

**I see this as the perfect chance so I lean in and kiss her soft lips inhaling her sweet perfume. Oh and it feels good.**

Tori's POV:

OMG! I'm kissing Beck! I don't quite understand but he just kissed me I don't think he even heard me answer him but okay I'm willing to look over it,

"what!" Andre and Jade shout absolutely flabbergasted (I love that word!) I see that her's and Andre's hands were briefly linked together but immediately drop as Jade see's me looking,

"um...well you know, we were just um..." I mumble, I really hope Jade doesn't kill me,

"um...kissing?" Beck finishes avoiding Jade's glare,

"it's okay, just sit down," Andre whispers to Jade, we play another round and Cat gets her dare,

"ooh Cat come here I've got a dare for you," Jade says almost instantly, she makes Cat comes over to her and she whispers somthing in Cat's ear,

so what's the dare?" Robbie asks since Cat and Jade keep glancing at him,

"okay just tell us," I say impatiently, Cat gets up and walks over to Robbie and sits close to him,

"so do you really wanna know?" she asks the curly haired boy,

"yes tell me," Robbie demands as Cat sits there giggling,

"kay kay," Cat giggles putting her arms round Robbies neck and one hand on his cheek, she smiles at him then kisses him, they just sit there cuddling into each other, Jade actually helped them,

"aww, Jade that was so sweet," I say grinning as we stop looking at Cat and Robbie,

"how did you do that?" I ask looking at her,

"I read Cat's diary when I was round her house once and Tori told me about Robbie's carboard cut-outs," Jade shrugs smiling at Cat and making Robbie go pink with embarrassment,

"Jade's gone soft," Beck says teasingly making Jade hit him, I think he deserved that,

"it's ok we won't tell anyone," Andre says squeazing her arm, I snuggle into Beck's arm as he puts it round me,

"well, shall we play again?" Robbie asks as he and Cat come up for air,

"yeah sure," I say looking at Jade,

"okay Cat you start," Andre says, Cat starts and it lands on Beck, finally,

"ooh yay!" Cat shouts, Jade whispers something to Cat, "eeeewww that's dirty!" Cat screws up her nose,

"well...yeah," Jade admits shrugging.

**Beck's POV:**

**Oh great my dare is in Jade's hands, brilliant next thing you know I'll be dancing stark naked in the street, well at least I have Tori- who I think has fallen asleep on my shoulder. **

**"so what is my dare you two?" I ask waking Tori up by accident so I whisper, "sorry babe," in her ear,**

**"well Jade did think you should go skinny dipping in the pond round by the park but we decided against it," Cat answers giggling, oh thank god I don't have to do that!**

**"So instead..." Jade says, those are words that I never like when she says it, "we've decided that when we turn the music on you have to dance and when Tori says 'stop' you have to take a piece of clothing off," oh how I'm going to get Jade back for this, **

**"is that clear?" Cat asks smiling,**

**"I am going to get you two," I snap angrily, Tori looks at me and smiles and turns the music on, I begin to dance,**

**"stop," Tori says grinning, Jade and Cat sit there laughing, I sigh and take off my shirt, thankfully I have another one on! I carry on dancing when Tori presses play again. We carry on until I'm down to just my underwear,**

**"you're not going to make me do this are you?" I plead to Jade and Cat who are highly amused, Andre and Robbie had left the room quite a while ago, it's just me, my ex, Cat and my girlfriend,**

**"hey a dares a dare, you either do it or do the forfiet which you're going to hate even more," Tori says grinning, she mouths to Jade and Cat, and the music begins again, I wait and wait glancing from Jade to Cat to Tori and back,**

**"...stop," Tori whispers slowly, I'm not going to do this infront of Jade and Cat,**

**"Jade, Cat get out," I say looking at them, Tori looks at them aswell, I don't understand girls sometimes,**

**"ah right, well Cat lets go find Andre and Robbie," Jade says nodding at Tori, they both exit and I'm left with Tori, **

**"so..." I mumble, Tori stands up and walks over to me and presses her lips to mine, I can feel her tounge grazing my bottom lip forcing it's way into my mouth our tounge's find each other both fighting for space in our mouths, I pull away as I feel Tori's hands getting lower down my back,**

**"wait," I say, Tori looks at me as I grab her hands,**

**"what's wrong," she asks her beautiful hazel eyes shimmering,**

**"not here, not yet, I don't have anything and I don't want you to have to deal with it if we do it," I fumble not making a lot of sense,**

**"okay, I understand," Tori sighs, gathering my clothes after Jade's horrible dare,**

**"sorry babe, we will just not yet," I say kissing Tori's forhead as she hands me my clothes, I change into my things and Tori calls everyone back in,**

**"did he do it?" Cat asks her eyes shining, her's and Robbie's hands are linked together,**

**"yeah," Tori replies not looking up from her phone,**

**"yo dude can I talk to you," Andre says pulling me into the kitchen as everyone sits round Tori,**

**"dude?" I ask,**

**"what did you say to Tori she seems bummed out," Andre ask quietly, why is he concerned about Tori?**

**"nothing I just told her to wait," I say remembering what happened,**

**"wait for what?" Andre asks frowning,**

**"well we were kissing and I hadn't finished the dare and her hand got a little close and I just said I didn't want to be responsible since we hadn't got anything to stop it," I explain, Andre pats my back,**

**"well done mate," he smiles, what?**

**"what, why?" I ask, why is it well done?**

**" because most people would have just gone for it," Andre explains still quiet, we walk back into the living room and I sit next to Tori.**


	2. Sleeping at Beck's

Tori's POV:

I wonder what André wanted to talk to Beck about,

"oi, Vega," Jade beckons,

"yes, what d'ya want?" I snap,

"what's up?" she asks, is she being nice to me?

"are you serious?" I ask doubtfully,

"yeah seriously Tori why you in the grumps?" Cat asks making a pouty face,

"isn't she adorable?" Robbie asks kissing Cat's nose,

"seriously what's up? Did Beck do something?" Jade asks getting out her scissors from her pocket, is Jade, the girl who hates my guts, talking to me nicely?

"oh it's-it's, no it's stupid," I answer, I really don't want to tell her specially when she has her scissors out,

"tell me," Jade demands pointing her scissors towards me, fine I guess I'll tell them,

"well it was during that last dare and me and Beck were, you know making out but when I put my hands down his back coz we hadn't finished the dare yet when he stopped me which just makes me think does he actually love me or does he not feel the same as I do?" I squeak hoping that Jade doesn't get angry,

"oh well that is the biggest pile of turd I've ever heard," Jade admits putting her scissors away, wait why am I telling Jade this?

"What do you mean?" I ask, where did I go wrong?

"I know that Beck would never do that, he loves you too much to do anything like that," Jade snaps, then why did he do it then?

"it's true," Cat perks up releasing Robbie from their, what seemed to be, never-ending kiss,

"then why did he do it?" I ask I am seriously confused,

"because he doesn't want to do anything your going to regret doing this early, he's just thinking of you," Jade shouts as if I am as thick as one of mom's home-made jellies,

"oh," that is all I can say really, 'oh' that's it, Beck and André come back in and Beck sits down next to me, I don't really know what to say to him, well besides apologize,

"well I think that Jade and André should kiss since we've all kissed," Robbie suggests breaking our silence, Jade's going to kill him. I look over at André who is smiling the biggest smile ever,

"dude, I'm so gonna kill you!" Jade shouts throwing her blunt scissors in Robbie's direction, I knew she was going to do that, luckily he ducks and the scissors land firmly into the wall,

"bloody hell, Jade!" Robbie shouts, well he would've said worse things,

"Jade you could've killed my baby!" Cat screams, poor thing takes things a little too dramatically but that's why everyone loves her,

"it's okay, he's not dead so let's get on with this dare, right Jade?" Beck sort of shouts, I wonder what's up, I need to talk to him as it is,

Jade and André stare at each other, I look away to check my phone and when I look back Jade and André are sitting there practically snogging each others faces off,

"hey can I talk to you?" I whisper so Cat and Robbie don't hear and I doubt Jade and André are even noticing our existence,

"fine," Beck sighs standing up and walking into the kitchen, once we're in the kitchen he just stands upright with arms folded, here it goes,

"well, I just wanted t-to um, apologize because you just wanted to stop me from doing anything I'm not ready to do and I realised that you were doing a nice thing and it wasn't just coz you don't love me as Jade weirdly pointed out," I quickly say, not looking up at him,

"well I care about you and I don't want you to regret anything later on, I sound like my dad, but anyway yes Jade's right I really do love you and yeah," Beck answers unfolding his arms and taking hold of my hands and gently rubbing them,

"awww, I'm sorry," I think that is all I can say really, he kisses my hand and drags me back to the others,

"21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35! Aww Jade you stopped!" Cat screams, they had just been timing Jade and André kissing for 35 seconds, I have normal friends,

"well I have to breathe Cat!" Jade shouts before going back for more, the scissors are still sticking helplessly out the wall,

"I'll get the scissors," I declare but everyone's busy timing the kissing and watching Jade and André roll around on the floor on top of each other, I yank the scissors out the wall they are really sharp. Beck puts his arm round the back of my waist and kisses my neck.

**Beck's POV:**

**Tori looks so weird holding a pair of extra sharp scissors by that I mean she looks out of character if that makes sense?**

**"MY SCISSORS!" Jade yells leaping in the air and snatching them from Tori's fairly weak grasp, Cat's phone begins to bleep incredibly loudly,**

**"guys I gotta go my mom says it's too late for me to be up and my giraffe misses me, toodles," Cat announces, she pulls her shoes on and her and Robbie exit Jade's house. I look at the time on my phone it's just gone midnight, I'd best get Tori home,**

**"I'll be leaving too I need to drop Tori at her place, so see ya guys," I say fist bumping André and just looking at Jade. We leave Jade's fairly quickly,**

**"do you want to come round mine for a while?" I ask Tori who looks really cheerful for some reason,**

**"yeah, I'd love to I'll just tell my mom I'm staying round Cat's," Tori answers smiling, we pull into my drive and walk to my RV,**

**"welcome to my humble-ish home," I say extending my arms in a welcoming motion, we sit cuddled up on the sofa talking for a while, "I think it's time to sleep coz you look so tired," I hand Tori one of my smaller shirts, that still seem to be masses too big for her, and some joggy bottoms,**

**"are you sure this is okay?" she asks once she's put the bottoms on, they look so big on her small frame,**

**"oh yeah it's fine I'll sleep on the sofa you can have the bed," I offer grabbing my blankets and a pillow, Tori snatches it from me,**

**"no, I'll sleep on the sofa I don't want to steal your bed," she denies walking over to the sofa, so of course I decide to pick her up and sling her over my shoulder,**

**"stop wriggling," I say as she squirms around under my grasp,**

**"I can't help it you're tickling me," Tori laughs, I place her down on the bed and collapse next to her, she pulls the covers over the both of us,**

**"are you squished?" I ask because my bed's only meant to hold one person really, but she snuggles down next to me while she buries her head into my arm,**

**"no this is comfortable," Tori yawns, I reach over to turn off the light when I turn back over Tori has her eyes shut and is making soft sleeping noises, my phone lights up, it's André.**

To Beck:

Hey do you know where Tori is? I just stopped by to give her, her jumper but she wasn't there.

To André:

Yeah I do she's next to me :) Just drop her jumper off in the morning coz she's asleep.

To Beck:

Don't do anything!

To André:

I wouldn't, I love her and she's asleep!

To Beck:

Good mate, night.

To André:

Night.

**I turn over on to my side so my face is opposite Tori's,**

**"that's right I love you, babe," I whisper kissing her forehead lightly, her mouth forms a small smile.**

* * *

**I can hear the birds singing outside, I turn over and open my eyes, Tori is still asleep so I try not to wake her as I climb out of bed, I head out to the house and bring back some cereal and some toast with the butter and jam on a tray, when I get back Tori's sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes, she looks pretty even without her make-up on,**

**"morning babe," I say quietly, she gets out of bed and walks over to me,**

**"morning hun," she whispers kissing my cheek,**

**"sleep well?" I ask, it seems like a normal question to ask someone who's just woken up,**

**"yeah thanks, and you?" she replies buttering her piece of toast,**

**"it was okay, André has your jumper he said he'd bring it round later today," I tell her looking at her innocent, beautiful face, **

**"oh good thanks," Tori thanks checking her phone for texts, she frowns,**

**"what's wrong?" I ask sitting down on the bed next to her,**

**"who gave Jade my number?" she asks not really answering the question,**

**"André maybe?" I suggest, I think he stayed round Jade's for a while last night, "why what's she done?"**

**"she texted me saying 'have fun', why?" Tori answers looking confusingly at her text,**

**"oh, André told her," I'm a little annoyed since he told Jade that Tori slept round mine last night,**

**"how did André know?" Tori asks looking a little more alert,**

**"he texted me asking where you were because he had your jumper and he couldn't give it to you so I said that you were next to me but you were asleep so drop the jumper off in the morning," I answer slowly,**

**"oh, this jam is really good, what is it?" Tori says changing the subject, I guess she's not that bothered, **

**"I think it's strawberry," I answer, the last thing I want is for us to get in an argument, especially if it's over what Jade says,**

**"okay cool," Tori replies in a cheerful way, "can I go change?"**

**"yeah sure, just through there," I say pointing to the bathroom. She smiles and heads into the bathroom locking the door shut.**

Tori's POV:

I head into Beck's bathroom, I just change into the clothes I was wearing yesterday, it's a good thing I keep my make-up bag and a spare pair of panties in my bag, I unlock the door and walk out just as soon as I've done my make-up,

"I think you look pretty without make-up," Beck says staring at me,

"thanks, but I wouldn't go out in public without it," I reply, I just can't I'd feel out-of-place,

"oh right, well while you were doing your face André dropped your jumper round and he left a note aswell," Beck answers handing me my jumper and a folded piece of white paper, I wonder what it says, I'll open it in a minute,

"thank you for letting me stay the night," I thank Beck, I sit down on the bed and pat the bit next to it for him to sit down, I lie down on the bed and resting my head on Beck's legs, he begins to stroke my hair,

"I think you should open the note, André did say it was important," Beck informs me, he brings his face close to mine and rubs our noses together, I burst into fits of laughter as he tickles me,

"stop it tickles, okay I'll check the note," I say giving into his punishment, I open the piece of paper it says:

_**Dear Tori**_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't drop the jumper round to you sooner but that's okay because you've probably got it now, I just wanted you to know that Cat's gone to hospital, don't worry she's fine but she was kept over-night, she ate one of her brother's fancy kebab's, the doctor said it was probably just a very bad case of food poisoning but he said we can go visit her today so if you want I'll pick you and Beck up and take you.**_

_**André** **:{)**_

"oh my god," I manage to spit out, I stare at the piece of paper in awe,

"what's wrong?" Beck asks very concerned, I hand him the piece of paper,

"read it," I demand putting my head into my hands,

"oh damn," Beck whispers, "it must've been bad," Beck pats my back and phones Andre.


	3. A visit for Cat

**Beck's POV:**

**I can't believe Cat, I hope the girl's okay, her brother's cooking must've been terrible this time, André almost picks up immediately when I phoned him,**

**"hey André," I say once I hear his voice at the end of the line,**

**"yo dude, sup?" he says,**

**"do you know anything more about Cat?" I ask concerned, Tori still has her head in her hands, I gently rub her back and kiss her head,**

**"not really, do you want me to pick you and Tor up and take you to see her?" André replies, Tori gets up and walks away to the bathroom,**

**"please, I think Tori's bugging out," I answer looking at the bathroom door,**

**"okay, tell Tori to just relax," André replies, that's not going to happen,**

**"one thing I've learnt from dating Jade, never tell a girl to relax in these kind of situations," I point out,**

**"I'll see you later," André sighs,**

**"later," I say hanging up, Tori comes out the bathroom and sits down next to me again, **

**"what did he say?" she whispers, her eyes are a little red and puffy, her and Cat are best friends so she's obviously worried a bit,**

**"he's picking us up in a few minutes, don't worry Cat will be fine, I mean, it's just a bad case of food poisoning," I whisper putting my arm round her. We wait about 10 minutes longer before hearing a knock at the door,**

**"yo Beck it's me, open up," André calls through the door, I smile at Tori and get up,**

**"hey André," I say opening the door to let him in, he walks in through the door and sits down next to Tori,**

**"hey Dré," Tori whispers, she reaches over and gets a tissue out the box by my bed,**

**"so shall we go?" I suggest, we've both been waiting long enough, I think the wait is eating away at Tori,**

**"yes lets," Tori replies glumly, André nods and we head outside.**

Tori's POV:

Finally André arrives and we head outside to his car, I sit in the front with André and Beck in the back, I feel a bit better now Andre's here, I know that sounds bad but I mean it as I'm glad he is here because the sooner I can see Cat,

"thanks for doing this Dré," I whisper smiling, I hear Beck sigh behind me,

"that's okay, you two are my best mates I'd do anything for you, and Jade of course," André says beaming when he mentions Jade's name,

"are we there yet?" Beck asks impatiently, I look round at him and reach my hand out to rub his knee,

"nearly babe just wait," I say, almost instantly after I'd said that we pulled into the hospital parking lot, I get out the car and run ahead of them to find out which room Cat's in,

"hello how can I help?" a small brown-haired woman asks as I approach the desk,

"er yes, I'm here to see Cat Valentine, do you know what room she is in?" I ask, I see the guys walking slowly up to the big building, I motion to them to hurry up,

"oh Miss Valentine is in room 5 ward 2," the woman replies, I run outside and grab both André and Becks hand and drag them into the big building and down the corridor, we walked through ward 1 and turned left into ward 2,

"room 5, room 5, ugh 2, 3, 4 ah 5," I muttered to myself as we reached the door, I inhaled deeply and pushed the big wooden door open and surely enough there sat the red-velvet haired girl in the boring white bed, she was giggling slightly,

"hey Cat," we all greeted, I closed the door behind Beck then bolted up the room embracing her in a huge hug,

"haha, hey people, look I'm wearing old woman clothes haha," Cat giggled, I'm glad she is still crazy, I let go of her and the guys hug take turns hugging her,

"how you feeling?" I ask rubbing her arm, Cat carries on giggling and grinning,

"that funny doctor gave me weird medicine to make me feel good," Cat exclaimed pointing to a large bald man holding a clipboard, he shook his head and walked away,

"you shouldn't eat your brothers food it's not good for you," André butted in, Cat shook her head quickly,

"no, not all of it is bad, mom's okay and she ate it!" Cat replied defensively, I looked at André and Beck, I don't think that her mom ate it.

**Beck's POV:**

**How could Cat's mom could eat that food and not be in hospital herself? We spend ages talking to Cat, I don't think Tori wanted to leave her,**

**"bye Tor, don't worry I'll be back tomorrow!" Cat giggled, she stopped giggling and had a serious look on her face, "unless you get ill then we can be here together!" Cat smiled again,**

**"uh yeah Cat, I think you need to take a rest, we'll see you soon," Tori answers uneasily and forces a smile to her face, I can tell, **

**"bye lil' red," André says sighing and shaking his head, the girl is crazy,**

**"bye guys!" Cat screams as we walk out waving at her, well we know she's okay coz she's still as loopy as ever. **

**"Well that was interesting," André says breaking the awful silence that filled the car as we drove back to my place, I hear Tori sigh,**

**"her brother is a health hazard," Tori laughs and puts her head on my shoulder. We remain silent most of the journey back, as we arrive at my house, well RV, André pulls into the drive and we all climb out, I think it's a little awkward because we are all sitting too silently in the RV,**

**"would anyone like any lemonade?" I asked breaking the silence, but all I got was a silent nod from Tori and a sigh from André as his phone begins to ring,**

**"oh I gotta take this, hey baby wassup?" André chuckles exiting through the door. I sit down next to Tori on the bed and kiss her cheek,**

**"she'll be fine, it was only food poisoning, at least she's still Cat," I whisper tucking strands of hair behind her ear and out of her face,**

**"I know," Tori begins, I can sense a 'but' coming along,**

**"but...?" I ask, Tori gives a little sigh and lays down on the bed,**

**"but what if it's not just something she ate?" she finishes, I hear André talking outside, I think Tori can as well,**

**"come on babe, I'm at Beck's at the moment, no sweetie, look I'll come round tonight or something, yeah?" we hear him say, he carries on talking, "so what exactly would we do? That movie? Really? It's not scary, Jade, anyway I'll see you later, bye love you, yes, yes, love you." We look at each other, her eyes fixed on mine, they shine like glitter. I could sense our bodies moving closer and closer together and soon our mouths meet and fill the gap between us, sparks flying everywhere once again, our kiss got deeper and deeper I laid down on my back still joined to Tori,**

**"sorry about that...guys get a room!" André startles us and we separate immediately, I look over at Tori who's gone as red as a tomato, I'd forgotten that André was here,**

**"sorry, uh you were saying?" Tori mumbles sitting up, André clears his throat and chuckles a bit,**

**"I was just gonna say sorry about Jade, she phones me a lot, so yeah," André says, I think he's a little disturbed, "anyway, I need to go meet Jade, see you later guys," André hugs Tori and waves as he walks out the door.**

Tori's POV:

OMG! I am so embarrassed! I can't believe André caught us kissing, I mean there's nothing wrong with it I just don't, you know, like people watching. Although I did forget that André was even outside talking to Jade, I just forget things when I'm with Beck it's just what he does to me,

"finally we're alone," Beck says wiggling his eyebrows and putting his arm around me,

"don't do that, it's freaky," I say touching his eyebrows as he wiggles them, I begin to laugh as he tickles my sides, "stop...haha that tickles!" I kick my legs in different directions trying to escape from his grasp,

"why would I give in to a girl?" Beck asks tickling me even more, I find all the effort I have left to reach up and gently place my lips to his and he immediately stopped tickling me and tangled his hands in my hair, my hands on the tops of his shoulders,

"I...love...you," I say between kisses, I then remember where we are, I begin to find my need for oxygen getting greater and greater, I pull away from Beck both of us breathing heavily,

"love you too, princess," Beck whispers, my phone begins to bleep, damn just has to ruin it! I look at it, great it's mom,

_Mom:_

_Hey sweetie, just want to know when you'll be back, okay love you_

_Mom xxx_

Tori:

Hey mom I'll get Beck to drop me back soon, love you too

Tori xxx

_Mom:_

_Okay hun, see you soon_

_Mom xx_

I put my phone back into my pants pocket and turn to Beck who's leaning back on the bed,

"so that was my mom, she wants to know when I'm coming back?" I say slowly as I rub his stomach,

"hmmm, I'll drop you home after lunch or something," Beck replies not really focussing, I continue to rub his stomach while smiling,

"earth to Beck?" I say waving a hand in front of his face,

"hmm yeah?" Becks mumbles, his head shooting up,

"were you actually listening to me?" I say laughing, he kisses my nose,

"yes, I just like it when you rub my stomach," Beck defends himself,

"yeah right," I retort sarcastically, I look at the time, nearly 10 I best get back because of school tomorrow,

"I need to be getting you back," Beck says leaping up and grabbing my stuff together,

"thanks babe," I say getting up and we both head out to his car, it is actually a surprisingly short journey from his house to mine,

"we're here your highness," Beck announces getting out the car and bowing, I let him open the car and lead me to the door,

"thank you kind sir," I reply laughing, I kiss him before walking inside,

"see you tomorrow baby girl!" Beck shouts going to his car,

"bye Beck!" I shout back and close my front door.

* * *

_**Hey guys I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in ages it has been too long. I hope that you like this chapter and leave a review to let me know. Oh and also thank you so very much to all the people who gave me great feedback on my last chapters and I love you all so much!**_

_**Charlie xx**_


	4. Rude: Jade's style

**Beck's POV:**

**I meet Andre by my transparent locker like he wanted before going to improv,**

**"hey man," Andre greets, he's followed by Cat, who seems to be better, Robbie and Jade?**

**"hey, so what do you need me for?" I greet, why are they all here apart from Tori, "this isn't your way of telling me that Jade murdered Tori is it?" Jade smirks, I hate that smirk it means they are all up to something,**

**"no Vega's fine, it's you we want to talk to," Jade retorts evily, oh this can't be good,**

**"okay seriously your freaking me out a little," I say backing away from them,**

**"wait why are we scaring Beck?" Cat squeaks, was this their plan?**

**"I, well, _we_ know you and Tori spent the weekend together and Andre said, when he was round yours after visiting Cat, you and Tori were all over each other," Robbie says, his tone was similar to Jade's when she wants something, really Andre told them? If I told them about his conversation with Jade he'd kill me,**

**"and what's it to you?" I try to sound cool but I think they can hear the uncertainty in my tone of voice, just then Tori walks round the corner smiling at us,**

**"hey babe, I missed you," Tori greets me, I give her a quick kiss then go back to Andre, Cat, Robbie and Jade's horrible conversation,**

**"I bet you did," Jade says in a narky tone, god that girl can be so rude at times,**

**"what do you mean?" Tori asks offended, I take hold of her hand and pull her a little towards me, I glare at Jade and Andre,**

**"STOP BEING MEAN TO TORI IT'S NOT LIKE YOU TWO HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING THEY HAVEN'T!" Cat screams, we all look in shock and awe at her, how could a voice that loud come out a girl that small and gentle, Jade stands with her mouth open, Cat grabs Robbie's hand and storms off dragging a rather confused Robbie behind her,**

**"okay seriously what did you do to Cat?!" Tori raises her voice, Jade returns and turns to Tori,**

**"oh stupid, silly Tori, Andre told me about your _'weekend' _you and Beck just can't leave each other alone can you?" Jade snarls, Tori goes pink, she mumbles something but none of us hear her, next thing I know she slaps Jade round the face and runs off, Jade looks a mixture of anger and surprise,**

**"you deserved, Jade, you know that you can be a real bitch sometimes, Tori wait!" I shout, I run after Tori.**

Tori's POV:

I run off to improv, I'm the first person their, just then I hear the door open and in come Beck huffing and puffing,

"I found you, at last I never thought to look here, I'm sorry I didn't know that Andre was the one to tell people about it," Beck begins to apologize, I know it's not his fault and I doubt Andre had much choice. After all he is dating Jade,

"look babe stop stressing, see I'm fine," I say holding out my arms with tear stains down my cheek, I weakly smile,

"hmmmm," Beck raises an eyebrow, he doesn't buy it, see that's why I love him so much he just gets me,

"look, I doubt that Andre had much choice in telling Jade do you? I mean you should know," I try to reassure Beck, he does nod in agreement,

"yeah I suppose," Beck mumbles he slumps down in the seat next to mine and the class begins to fill up with people including Jade and Andre, Cat gives me an apologetic smile and sits down near the front,

"I'm sorry Tori," Cat whispers her voice hoarse, I think that the she lost her voice from that massive explosion earlier, I don't realise but the coffee cup I was once holding was now all crushed, thankfully there was nothing in it,

"Tor are you okay?" Andre whispers from behind me, I can't stay mad at Andre, he's my best friend, besides Beck,

"yeah I'm just peachy keen," I reply sarcastically, Andre rolls his eyes and playfully punches my arm, I play along and act like it hurt causing us to end up in fits of laughter,

"is there a problem Miss Vega and Mr Harris?" Sikowitz calls from the front of the class, Andre shushes me but once I start laughing I couldn't stop, I did try, in the end Beck sat there with his hand over my mouth.

* * *

It was such a boring morning leading up to lunch, I sat down with Cat and Robbie,

"hey Tori," Cat whispers smiling, Robbie looks so guilty,

"hey Cat, what's up with you afro?" I ask pointing at him, Cat smiles but Robbie just looks uncomfortable,

"hey Tori, I'm sorry about earlier, Jade's a bad influence what she said was out of order and she should never have said it," was Robbie apologizing for Jade? No I won't accept it,

"save it, what's been said has been said, it's not like she's actually sorry," I respond angrily, just then I feel hand around my waist pulling me closer to them,

"hey hey princess," Beck greets me kissing my forehead, "hey Cat, how's the voice?" Cat shrugs and carries on eating,

"hey babe, how's your day been," I reply detaching myself from him and sitting down once again, Beck sighs and exhales sharply just as Andre and _her _walk over to our table,

"I'm not sitting here," she states looking me up and down with disgust, Andre sits down next to Beck anyway,

"well then don't sit here, it's not like the rainbow fairies want you here," Cat croaks, rainbow fairies? I really wish I could spend a day in Cat's brain so that I can see what goes on in there,

"shut up Cat I thought you were my friend!" Jade shouts, is she actually showing a bit of emotion? Cat just ignores her and she storms off,

"what's happened to my little innocent red-velvet cupcake?" Robbie asks snaking his arms round her waist and gently and slowly pulling her onto his lap.

**Beck's POV:**

**I like the new Cat but I sort of miss the old Cat, I think Robbie likes the new feisty Cat,**

**"I'm sorry I don't like to be the reason that your girlfriend won't even sit with you, I'm going to go find Jade, Beck come find me if I'm not back in 10 minutes," Tori says to Andre, before we can say otherwise she's gone. Cat looks at me,**

**"so what did you and Tori do at the weekend?" she asks innocently, her innocence is so cute, you know, like a little bunny rabbit,**

**"Cat, remember we came to visit you? After that not much, she slept round but that was about it," I reply, Robbie gasped when I said she slept round, Cat looks at Robbie with eyebrows raised,**

**"oh yeah I remember, hahaha" Cat laughs, then rubs her throat frowning,**

**"did you sleep on the sofa?" Robbie asks, talking for the first time since Tori left, speaking of Tori how long has she been?**

**"no I didn't Robbie," I answer quickly, just as I check my phone a happy-ish looking Tori walks round the corner with a dull-looking Jade, what happened?**

Tori's POV:

So I run after Jade, I look in the most obvious place I can think of. The janitors closet. I open the door and sure enough she's sitting their on the floor, is that a tear I see falling down her cheek, I feel even worse now,

"hey," I say quietly shutting the door and sitting down opposite her, she looks up at me, her eyes full of hate,

"why are you here?" she demands, I wish she wasn't so rude, I raise my eyebrow,

"do you want me to get up and leave you, alone?" I begin to stand up, Jade grabs my wrist and pulls me down,

"no, why are you being nice to me?" Jade asks, that is a good question actually,

"because I want to know why you cared about what I did with Beck?" I ask, why does it matter to her,

"I don't, I just wanted to make sure he hadn't done anything," Jade admits, is she showing sympathy to me?

"yeah, right," I say sarcastically, Jade sighs,

"why ask then? We're not even friends why do you care?" Jade asks raising her voice,

"come sit with us, if you don't want me to be the reason you sit with us do it for Andre?" I try to explain to Jade but she begins to laugh,

"you want me to come sit with you after everything I did? You must like me!" Jade declares laughing like a little child, really?

"Just get up," I say holding my hand out, Jade ignores it and gets up, she stops and points her finger at me,

"don't you dare tell anyone about this or I will make your life worse!" Jade stomps out ahead of me, I run to keep up with her, I feel quite happy with myself.

We eventually arrive at the table with everyone staring at us, Jade pushes past and sits next to Andre, awww, I sit on Beck's lap,

"so how did you manage that?" he whispers into my ear making me squirm, he places his arms round my waist and pulls me closer,

"I worked my magic," I say, but of course Beck being Beck doesn't agree, "I'll explain later, I laugh as he begins to tickle my sides,

"so are you coming back tonight?" Beck asks as he stops tickling me, my sides actually ache so much now, the bell rings for last lesson and we stand up,

"bye Tor," everyone says walking off to their lessons,

"just the two of us?" I say linking our fingers together, Beck smiles, his smile is so sexy at times,

"just the two of us, babe," Beck answers stopping and pulling me round to face him, "I love you," he presses his lips to mine and I head to RnB with Andre and I don't know what Beck has,

"I love you too!" I shout walking into class.

**Beck's POV:**

**Last period has never gone so quickly, ever, I wait outside Tori's locker for her when Jade walks up to me,**

**"what do you want Jade?" I ask scornfully, Jade sighs and looks at her watch that isn't there,**

**"just hear me out okay? I'mreallysorryIsaidallthatstuf fthismorning," Jade mumbles quietly,**

**"sorry what was that?" I ask just to annoy her,**

**"I said, I'm really sorry I said all that crap this morning," Jade answers louder, wow Tori must've used magic,**

**"that's okay, see you tomorrow," I say, she then leaves, Tori runs up behind me and leaps onto my back, "whoa, hey missed me?"**

**"yeah sorry bout that, missed me?" she asks letting go of me, she grabs my hand and we walk out to my car,**

**"of course I did, let's go," I open the car door for her then get in my side. We don't really say much on the journey, we pull into my drive and slowly get out the car,**

**"this is sort of like my second home if you think about it," Tori points out, we get to the door then I pull Tori round to face me and pull her into a kiss, I lean against the side of the RV as our kiss becomes more passionate, I pull away from Tori for a moment to open the door and pick her up, we go back to kissing as I carry her like a bride into the RV carefully closing the door, this is going to be an interesting night.**


	5. A surprise for Tori

Tori's POV:

I walk into school, I'm so tired I was texting Beck all night,

"hey, hey baby cakes," Beck greets walking up behind me and giving my side a squeeze,

"hey?" he's never called me that before, I wonder what brought that on?

"what's wrong?" he asks looking me in the eye,

"nothing, so how is your week going?" I ask trying to avoid what he might say, he smiles and takes my hand, he leads me over to his locker,

"well I was texting the most amazing girl last night, she came over during the week too, that was fun," Beck kisses my forehead before getting some books out his locker,

"sounds similar to my week," I laugh, I wait for Beck to close his locker before going over to my locker and doing the same,

"shall we go?" Beck asks looking over his shoulder then back at me, what? I just nod, what's he hiding? Improv is so terribly boring it's just Sikowitz spending the hour talking to his coconut called 'Mary',

"this is just weird," Beck whispers to me and Andre,

"I know right?" Andre replies laughing, I just nod, why did Beck look behind him when we walked off? He's not cheating on me is he? No of course not Jade and Andre say that he respects me too much to do that,

"hello? Dreamland girl?" Beck waves his hand in front of my face, I swat it out the way,

"oh sorry babe," I say only half paying attention to what Sikowitz is saying, thankfully the lesson is soon over and I can talk to Andre about Beck's scheme in RnB.

**Beck's POV:**

**Pheww, I'm glad Tori didn't see the girls rehearsing for my anniversary surprise to give her on Friday night, I think she noticed something because she was acting weird in improv, I've planned to perform a song to her in her favourite restaurant, that's all I'm saying,**

**"hey, Beck?" Cat asks as I walk into the Slap room where Cat and Robbie are editing some footage for whatever reason,**

**"hey, Cat, Robbie can you help me put together some videos and photo's together for her anniversary present?" I ask sitting down and getting the stuff up on the computer, Robbie gives a small nod and starts to edit everything together. Soon after Robbie finishes and puts the presentation onto a disk and hands it over,**

**"here you go, I hope Tori likes it," Robbie says before walking off with Cat on his arm,**

**"cheers, Rob," I shout walking a different direction to him, Tori and I meet at the grub truck getting lunch, **

**"so how's my Beck?" Tori asks grinning at me before embracing me in a hug,**

**"hey, babe, I am great, how is my princess?" I ask picking her up and twirling her around in a circle, **

**"put me down, Beck, I'm good but dizzy," Tori complains laughing, I put her down and we grab our lunch, I sit down at a table with Jade, Andre and Cat, no Robbie,**

**"hey guys," I greet, receiving greeting nods and a grunt from Jade, obviously, Tori sits down near Cat and they both get drawn into conversation,**

**"hey man," Andre mumbles between eating, Jade sits in silence, we haven't spoken since she apologised about the whole Tori and me incident,**

**"I'm here as well," Jade butts in stubbornly, Andre wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her forehead,**

**"better?" Andre asks, Jade smiles and kisses Andre's nose,**

**"yes," she replies, Tori stands up with Cat and they being to pack up their things and leave, I decide to go with them, I mean I know Andre's my best mate ever I don't particularly want to stay and watch him and Jade play smushy face, **

**"hey Tor, wait up?" I call hurrying after the two girls, Tori turns round and stands still facing me, Cat stops too but is too busy on her phone to notice me walk up to them,**

**"how come you ain't staying with Andre and Jade?" Cat asks looking at me quizzically, I raise my eyebrows, I think now would be the time to make sure Tori is free on Friday,**

**"hey, Tori are you free Friday night, around 6 o'clock ish?" I ask putting my hand on her arm to get her attention, I smile as she turns to face me,**

**"I guess so, what are you planning baby?" she asks linking her hand round mine, **

**"I'm going to leave you two to it, I'm gonna find Robbie, bye lovebirds!" Cat interrupts, she skips away happily humming to herself, I shake my head and we carry on walking to class.**

Tori's POV:**  
**

Hmmmmmm...I wonder what Beck is planning on doing on Friday night? I will have to wait,

"so any hints on Friday night?" I ask nudging Becks arm as we ignore the vocals teacher explaining some boring stuff, I really want to know what he is planning,

"nope, it is entirely a surprise, Princess," Beck answers flicking my nose, what is the obsession with my nose?

"can't I have a little clue?" I pester him relentless, Beck sighs and looks at me,

"you are very bad at keeping surprises," he admits, I guess I am,

"please Beck?" I beg, unfortunately our vocals teacher makes us begin singing around her big, black, shiny piano for the rest of the lesson. This is going to be a long week.

* * *

Finally Friday gets here,

"PLEAAAASSSSSEEE BECK!" I demand wrapping my legs around his ankle and sitting on his foot as he drags me along the corridor to improv,

"no! You have to wait 'till tonight, we've only got one more lesson before you can go home anyway," Beck is the most stubborn person ever, he is by far the only person who can put up with my begging for the whole week! Isn't he just the best? Improv has never gone so quickly in my entire time at Hollywood Arts, I quickly rush out the classroom dragging Beck behind me and get to my car,

"slow down will you, it's not until 6!" Beck gasps, oops I forgot I was pulling him along,

"okay, but no later than 6, see you then, babe," I say standing up on tiptoes to kiss his soft pink lips,

"yeah, see you soon, Princess," Beck replies pulling away and getting into his car opposite mine. I wave as we exit the parking lot, I then drive quickly back home, I look at the clock: about 3 hours until he picks me up.

I grab my red sleeveless mid-thigh length dress and some towels and jump into the shower washing the stress of the day away ready for my surprise, I redo my makeup, put on my dress, charge my phone and slightly curl and dry my long brown hair. I grab my red clutch purse and shove some money and my phone into it. I need a jumper, I think I'll wear my white long sleeved jumper, right now I think I am ready, oh wait perfume and anniversary present for Beck I got him a new watch because he broke his while helping to fix his mom's car, now I am ready. About time too!

"Tori!" Trina calls up the stairs, I get up and look down at her,

"what?" I ask, the last thing I want is for Trina to bother me now,

"Beck's here," she shouts back, I put on my red high heels and make my way, carefully, down the stairs, I smile as I see Beck in his black tux and perfectly shined black shoes. Beck stares at me for a few seconds without saying anything, I clear my throat,

"oh sorry, whoa I thought I looked good!" he exclaims holding his arm out,

"aww aren't you sweet," I coo, Trina sighs and stomps back upstairs muttering,

"shall we?" he says linking his arm round mine and leading me out to his car, I already have massive butterflies I wonder what will await me,

"so where exactly are we going?" I ask as we drive along the long straight road, we pull up at some fancy restaurant and a short, podgy sweaty man in a suit taps on the window, Beck winds the window down,

"keys please," he demands, Beck turns off the engine and we get out the car,

"here you go," Beck says handing him the keys, really fancy restaurant if they park the cars for you, oooh I'm even more excited now! I smile as Beck takes my hand as we walk in and find our table,

"this is really nice Beck," I smile, I pull out the little box with his watch in out of my purse, "happy anniversary, babe," I hand him the box, he opens the box and laughs then kisses my nose, again, he puts the watch round his wrist,

"thanks, you shouldn't have," he replies grinning like a little kid in a sweet shop, I smile and raise my eyebrow,

"yes I did, it's our anniversary remember?" I say smirking at him checking the watch, his phone beeps,

"oh, just wait here I'll be back soon," he says kissing me sweetly then quickly rushing off, well that's great abandoned on my anniversary dinner by my date. I sigh and pour myself a drink from the jug on the table, suddenly the lights dim and the stage, near where our table is positioned, lights up and out walks Beck, I gasp and blush a little as he smiles at me, "to my darling Tori, happy anniversary my Baby Princess," he announces and the spotlight soon fixes on me, I blush a lot more and beam at him,

"and now, here is my gift to you," Beck says and with that several girls join him at the back of the stage, music starts up and the girls begin to dance, Beck comes right up to the front of the stage and faces me,

"I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without... you  
Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralysed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without... you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without... you." Beck sings all the time staring at me straight in the eyes, I can't help but begin to cry with happiness, not one of my old boyfriends have ever sung me a song on our anniversary, I am actually speechless.


	6. Jade's revenge

Tori's POV:

I sit there staring at Beck in awe while bawling my eyes out,

"Tori are you okay?" Beck asks worried, I get up and run onto the stage, I run to him and embrace him in a hug, I pull him into a kiss and soon everyone in the restaurant is cheering and clapping,

"oh my gosh Beck! I love you I don't know what to say, happy anniversary, babe," I say quickly as the words rush from my mouth, Beck picks me up and swings me around, we go back to our seats and everyone resumes eating and talking,

"I love you too, happy anniversary my princess," Beck says leaning over and kissing my forehead, I smile, isn't he the best boyfriend ever?

"I don't think this night could get any better," I beam, we continue our dinner, this has put me in a good mood for the next century or something.

* * *

"Hey baby girl," Robbie greets Cat as he walks up to us at the beginning of school, Beck texted me saying he overslept, may have something to do with the fact that we were texting each other from about 10 last night till 2:30 in the morning,

"oi!" Jade shouts dashing up to me, uh oh,

"what do you want Jade?" I ask, I'm too tired to do this right now,

"I heard about Beck's surprise for you," Jade accuses, why does she care?

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask, I see Cat and Robbie edge away, I grab some books out of my locker and slam it shut,

"I was just wondering," Jade replies slyly, she smiles evilly and walks away, that girl is messed up in the head,

"I'm here!" Beck shouts rushing through the school doors, even when he's overslept he looks adorable,

"hey babe," I say loudly as he wanders over to me,

"hey, sorry overslept," he pants, whoops my fault there,

"coffee?" I ask holding out a full cup of coffee from the vending machine, he takes it, smiles and drinks it gratefully,

"that feels nice," he says brightening up, he goes to get another one, I stop him,

"you can get one later, we need to go to improv," I say tugging on his sleeve and dragging him off to Sikowitz, should be fun.

**Beck's POV:**

**Great I overslept and can't get any more coffee now! What world do I live in where I can't a single cup of coffee?**

**"Welcome class to the boring yet beautiful art of acting!" Sikowitz shouts walking through the door like an almost normal person, we look at him quizzically,**

**"good morning Sikowitz!" Cat giggles fairly loudly, Robbie shushes her and rests his arm round her, Robbie hasn't had Rex for ages now,**

**"hey, Beck," Tori whispers poking my shoulder, I turn to her and smile,**

**"yeah?" I mumble, god I am so tired,**

**"stay awake," she nags, like I'm going to fall asleep, I'll just think of Tori's shining brown eyes, long brown hair, perfect voice...**

**"Beck? Could you tell the class the answer?" Sikowitz asks breaking me from my thoughts, shoot I should've been listening,**

**"huh?" I mumble, I look at Tori in hope of getting an answer but she just half smiles and shrugs,**

**"alphabet improv!" Robbie shouts out, **

**"what Robbie said," I say shrugging, Sikowitz frowns and continues talking. Finally the bell rings and everyone leaves the classroom,**

**"Beck what was that?" Tori asks as we walk down the hallway,**

**"what do you mean?" I ask, I need some coffee, we walk over to the vending machine,**

**"you know what I mean," Tori answers as I sip my coffee,**

**"I was daydreaming, I'm tired," I reply still sipping my coffee,**

**"okay, I gotta get to RnB see you at lunch," Tori sighs, I grab her arm and pull her into a hug, I kiss the top of her head,**

**"see ya babe," I say letting go of her and head to my acting group.**

* * *

**I could see Tori was bothered about me not listening in improv but Jade just makes it worse,**

**"so how is Tori-land? Is it fun without me?" Jade snaps walking up to my locker, **

**"you have Andre why the hell do you care?" I reply frustratedly,**

**"I was just checking, Andre's your best friend and I know you wouldn't want to upset him by yelling at his girlfriend," Jade replies evilly, that girl is up to something,**

**"whatever your up to I don't want a part in it and I certainly don't want to be the joke," I am finding it hard to stay calm, Jade laughs sinisterly and walks away in the opposite direction,**

**"hey baby," Tori greets bouncing over to me, just smile and she won't notice,**

**"hey princess," I greet picking her up and swinging her around,**

**"how was acting?" she asks grasping my hand, we walk out to the grub truck to get lunch,**

**"it was fine, how was RnB?" I ask, I get a burrito for Tori and I get myself a taco,**

**"me and Andre are paired for a project which should be good," my beautiful girl replies and we sit down at a table before being greeted by Jade, Cat, Robbie and Andre,**

**"hey guys, Robbie is a man," Cat giggles, **

**"of course he's a man, he's not a women, Cat," I remind Cat, she giggles and hits my arm, well that was nice of her,**

**"don't be stupid****, I know my Biology, I meant he's got rid of Rex, temporarily," Cat says very seriously yet sounding slightly like Jade,**

**"why only temporarily?" Andre asks,**

**"good question," Tori muffles taking a bite out of her burrito,**

**"the Northridge girls took him on a date but haven't brought him back, like my wallet," Robbie replies glumly, Cat kisses his cheek and whispers something in Robbie's ear that makes him cheer up instantly,**

**"I have to go print a few things for Sikowitz, see you tonight babe," Jade interrupts, she kisses Andre and walks off smirking,**

**"I'll call you later baby girl!" Andre shouts behind him.**

Tori's POV:**  
**

Jade is up to something, I want to find out but frankly I am way too tired to do that today,

"she's up to something," I point out causing the lingering silence to disappear,

"indeed," everyone agrees, Beck nods and Cat just acts like Cat,

"me and Robbie need to go do something, we'll probably see you guys later," Cat says dragging Robbie away before we could say anything,

"well we have to go too," I say to Beck, he winks at me,

"am I missing something?" Andre asks confusedly, I laugh,

"no, we just have to go, catch up with you tonight for the RnB project," I reassure Andre, Beck waves to him as we head off,

"what is going on in that pretty head of yours?" Beck asks pressing his forehead against mine making me smile,

"I need to know what Jade is up to," I say, I kiss Beck and when I open my eyes I see his locker...covered in pictures of Jade! Not just your average simple pictures, pictures of her at the beach and restaurants, all the places her and Beck went. Why are they on his locker?!

* * *

_**A.N. Hey guys hope you like the chapter, I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated I've been busy preparing for my trip to Italy in about 2 weeks, sorry for the delay but the chapter is here! Enjoy!**_

_**Charlie :{)**_


	7. Did you do this?

Tori's POV:

"What!?" I shout pulling away from Beck and staring straight at the locker,

"what's wrong babe?" Beck asks looking worried, how dare he ask that?

"I-I..." I stutter, I point at his locker, he turns around and curses,

"babe, that wasn't me," Beck defends himself, before I can reply Andre comes around the corner and notices the locker,

"what the hell!?" He shouts, I look at the two of them and sigh,

"Andre I swear this wasn't me," Beck says as they start arguing, I take this as my chance to get away, tears were streaming down my face as I ran out to my car and began to drive away.

* * *

I couldn't think straight as I was driving but thankfully it was only a 5 minute drive from my house to school. As soon as I got into the house I collapsed on the sofa in sobs, thankfully mom and dad were at work and Trina was still at school,

"what did I ever do!" I shout to myself laying on my back and staring at the ceiling, no matter how hard I try I can't get Beck out my head, my phone vibrates in my pocket,

**Beck:**

**Hey babe please believe me? x**

Tori:

Beck I don't know

**Beck: **

**Please baby, it wasn't me it was Jade x**

Tori:

Bye Beck

**Beck:**

**Tori please? x**

I toss my phone across the room and start crying some more, why is life so complicated?

**Beck's POV:**

**Great so I've fallen out with my two best friends all because of Jade, I mean, she's with Andre so why is she doing this?**

**"JADE!" I shout storming over to her, I grab her arm and drag her into the Janitor's closet,**

**"Beck, you have a girlfriend, shouldn't she be the one you drag in here?" Jade asks evilly, I have so much hate for this girl right now,**

**"shut up Jade I know what you did!" I snap,**

**"and what was that exactly?" Jade asks moving closer to me, I cringe away from her,**

**"you know what you did and I want to know why?" I ask,**

**"you'll have to figure that out," Jade whispers into my ear before leaving me, god she gets on my nerves. I storm out after her but can't see her so I go to my locker and rip the photo's down and throw them violently into the bin, I then head out to my car and drive straight over to Tori's house.**

**I got there in no time and rushed to the door, I try to contemplate what to say but in the end I find myself reaching for the doorbell and waiting for her to answer,**

**"Beck?" She asks opening the door.**

Tori's POV:

I was just sitting at home on my laptop, thankfully I wasn't crying anymore, Trina had come home long ago and was, I think, upstairs in her room, I'd been talking to Andre,

**_Andre:_**

**_I talked to Beck..._**

Tori:

I don't want to talk about it Dre

_**Andre:**_

_**He said he didn't do it and he's really sorry**_

Tori:

I don't care, he shouldn't of let it happen

_**Andre:**_

_**Don't be like this T**_

Tori:

Sorry Dre, bye

I put my phone down on the table and layed back on the sofa in the hopes I'd get some sleep of some sort, the doorbell rings twice,

"Tori will you get that?!" Trina shouts from upstairs, I sigh and open my eyes,

"really?" I mutter to myself, I get up and head to the door. I open the door to see Beck standing there, "Beck?" I ask staring at him.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys, I am sooooo sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been quite busy but I know that isn't really an excuse so I promise I will try to update this story as frequently as I can!)**

**Charlie xoxo**


	8. I forgive you

Tori's POV:

I just stand there in shock, I don't know how long it was silent for but I know it was a while because I had a feeling Beck said something but I wasn't particularly concentrating,

"Tori? Did you hear me?" Beck asks waving a hand in my face, I swat it away and sigh,

"what are you doing here Beck?" I ask turning away and walking back into my house,

"I wanted to tell you that I didn't put the pictures on my locker," Beck pleads following me, why can't he just leave me alone?

"I know, it was Jade," I state, Beck frowns for a second before speaking up,

"yeah?" Beck says doubtfully, "then I don't see a problem?" I sigh and clutch the pillow on the sofa in the hopes my anger will die down,

"you don't get it do you? I had a feeling it was Jade but I was angry at you for not stopping it!" I shout collapsing on the sofa,

"it wasn't my fau-" Beck begins,

"I'm not finished! So then I got thinking, say I did take you back, would Jade leave us alone? Then I thought again, if I go back out with you she's going to hurt Andre some more and I can't risk that," I butt in, I had let go of the pillow and was sitting cross-legged on the sofa watching Beck pace up and down the room,

"I understand where you're coming from but I miss you and I need you to be here with me," Beck replies, he stops pacing and walks over to me, "I love you," and with that he tilts my head up and kisses me, a feeling I had missed dearly,

"but what about Jade?" I ask pulling away briefly,

"we'll have each other, just I need to know you trust me," Beck whispers against my lips, I respond by leaning up and kissing him again, I guess this means we're good.

**Beck's POV:**

**Words cannot describe how I'm feeling right now, if it was possible I think I would've floated away into the atmosphere, **

**"I'm glad we're good again," I mumble pulling away from Tori and taking a seat beside her,**

**"me too, I missed you too," Tori admits linking our hands and fingers together,**

**"how's about we go out, I know a place you'll love," I suggest tickling the palm of her hand,**

**"I like the sound of that, lets' go!" Tori squeals excitedly, she jumps up and pulls me outside to my car,**

**"woah calm down T," I laugh as she climbs quickly into her side of the car,**

**"sorry I just love surprises, now hurry up grandpa!" she giggles motioning to get in the car, I climb in and start up the engine,**

**"have I ever told you how amazing you are?" I ask driving out of town, I was thinking about taking her to her favourite restaurant but I think I'll take her somewhere even more special,**

**"I think you've mentioned it," Tori giggles poking my cheek, I smile and glance over at her briefly to see her gaze fixed on the scenery going by, **

**"got an idea where we're going yet?" I ask slowing down and driving down an unmarked road,**

**"ummm no," Tori mumbles looking at her surroundings,**

**"just close your eyes and trust me," I whisper stopping the car and hopping out, I reached her side of the car quickly and guided her out,**

**"where are we going babe?" she asks, her eyes were still closed but I was holding both of her hands and leading her down the path,**

**"it's a secret, won't be too long now baby," I whisper in her ear causing her to shiver, I lead her the last few steps before stepping away from her, "open your eyes."**

Tori's POV:

So obviously I've made up with Beck and he's decided to surprise me, our car journey was very long and consisted of me asking every couple minutes if we were there yet.

He then made me close my eyes, so, of course, like the good girlfriend I am, I closed my eyes and let him guide me to wherever we were going,

"open your eyes," Beck instructs, I open my eyes slowly and see we're surrounded by beautiful trees and bushes. We were on a ledge that looked over the entire city,

"oh my goodness, Beck!" I squeal in delight, he smiles at me,

"turn around princess," he whispers, I turn around and see the Hollywood sign right in front of me, I couldn't hold it in any longer and just burst into tears,

"I can't believe this," I sobbed, I walked over to Beck and hugged him tightly, "thank you,"

"well I know how much you've dreamed of coming here so I thought why not," Beck replies, I sob into his chest as we continue our embrace,

"and that is why I love you," I smile breaking out of our hug,

"I love you too," Beck smiles back, he takes my hand and leads me over to the ledge, we both sit and Beck slings an arm around my arm,

"this couldn't get any more perfect," I sigh leaning my head on his shoulder,

"well..." Beck trailed off.


End file.
